Lovers Forever
by JazzyBlade
Summary: Been a very long time since I've updated this story. But it's still going. Hope you like the 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Bikermice from Mars. They belong to whoever created them. (Eventhough I wish it was me. ;D Hihi). I do own Tiana "Ty" and Josslynn "Jazz" MacKenzie and Sarah Jensen, so if you want to use them, please let me know. Leslie is owned by someone else, but I can't remember who._

_"Thinking"'_

"Saying"

**Lovers forever**

**Chapter 1: Finally**

It was just about 2 a'clock in the afternoon on a sunny Friday, when a loud cheer could be heard from a small building called the "Last Chance Garage".

"I won, I won, I can't believe I won!" Charlene "Charley" Davidson, a 26 year old woman with auburn hair halfway to her shoulders and emerald eyes, screamed out. "Yes, yes, yes," and she twirled around in the garage as gitty as a schoolgirl, almost bumping into her truck. "Oops, that's a close one" she chuckled.

"You know Charley, you're gonna get hurt if you keep up this silly dance routine" Josslynn shouted out of the kitchen after seeing her female friend acting goofy when she heard the scream. Josslynn "Jazz" MacKenzie, a 25 year old woman with ravenblack hiplong hair in a loose braid and light sky-blue eyes, had been with Charley and the guys after she helped them ruin one of Limburgers plans involving Detroit, 10 months ago. In the beginning, she had some trouble accepting the guys being Martian, but after a couple of weeks she did'nt even noticed anymore. Now she was helping out Charley with the garage as second mechanic.

At that moment their three Martian friends came back from yet another fight with Limburgers goons. They rolled into the Last Chance yelling victorious. As they dismounted their bikes and placed their helmets on the seats, their eyes caught sight of a weird scene of a dancing Charley, well, let's just say she was trying to. They stood in the doorway of the garage looking a bit surprised at their human friend. Then they turned to see Jazz in the kitchendoor, signaling them further in.

"What's up with Charley-girl, sweetheart?" Vinnie, the white coloured, asked Jazz as they walked towards her.

Charley was startled by the sudden question she heard. She spun around and screamed: "I won a trip to Miami!"

"What!" three voices asked together.

"She said that she won a trip to Miami!" Jazz replied. "Do you remember that quiz that was on the Sweet Georgie Brown show a couple of weeks ago?"

Throttle, the tan coloured, was the first to answer that: "Yeah, the one about the presidents of the United… uhmm… uhm… somewhats, right?"

"The United States of America, right" Charley replied. "Well, I joined the quiz and I got all the answers correct. Now I just got a letter telling me I won the first price: a trip for two to Miami! For 7 days!" Sudddenly the entire garage was filled with cheers.

"Wow, babe, that's great. Congrats" Throttle said as he kissed his friend on her forehead.

"Yeah, Charley Ma'm, congrats" Modo, the grey coloured, said giving her one of his big bearhugs.

Vinnie looked at Charley with an big, kinda mischeaves grin on his face.

"Well Vincent, aren't you going to congratulate me with my prize?" Charley asked while looking at that big grin, it was one she had never seen before.

"Congrats sweetheart" Vinnie said casually and then added while a sudden twinkle appearred in his eyes: "Do you know who you are going to take with you". He secretly hoped that she would ask him, 'cause he really wanted to come with her. He had tried to get a date with her, but she always keped him at arms lenght. She never him told why. Now was his chance to get closer to her and to actually tell her how he felt. _"Because I..I love her, I love her likeI never haved loved a girl before. She makes me feel complete, like she is meant for me, she..." _Vinnie's mind rattled on about his feelings for his favourite human mechanic as Charley looked at him and caught that twinkle is his eyes.

A nauhgty tought entered her mind and she decided to tease him a little. You know, just to get back at him for all the times he had tried to get in her jeans. "_Oke Vincent, that's how you want to play it, huh. Well, you're gonna get it." _

She glanced over to Throttle, Modo and Jazz, gave them a playfull wink and started her little sceem. Throttle and Modo looked at eachother puzzled, but Jazz immediatly understood Charley's wink. She took the guys by the arm and filled them in: Vinnie was going to get fooled.

"Well, I was planning of calling my sister Leslie, but I think she would be kinda busy with her shop. You know her, the shop comes first, everything else later. So, I think I'm going to give Jack MacCyber a call to see if he's into it." Charley said nonchalant while checking his reaction.

Vinnie's jaw drop hard when he heard the name Jack MacCyber coming from Charley's mouth. She started to chuckle when she saw Vinnie's jaw drop to the floor and his eyes turn into the size of dinnerplates when the words started to sink in. For a moment she tought that she saw a hint of jealoussy in his bright pinky-red eyes, but she shrugged it of.

"You…you..ca..can't..be..serious, swe…sweetheart, you're kid..kidding right." Vinnie stumbled. His mind whent ballistic: _"She can't be seriously thinking of taking that womanizer with her, right. I've been trying to get close with Charley and HE get's a free shot at it!"_ He looked over at his bro's, but they weren't there. They had sprinted out of his eyesight and were hiding behind Charley's truck, holding their hands in front of their mouths to keep themselfs from laughing out loud. Jazz had joined them, knowing she couldn't keep her laughter in for long.

Charley looked at Vinnie and also could barely hold her laughter inside. She turned to look at her friends and from where she was standing, she could see that they were having the same problem that she had. Vinnie noticed that his bro's and human friends were acting funny and carefully asked what was going on.

Charley turned back to face him and couldn't surpress it any longer when she saw that the look of pure shock was still on his face. She bursted out in loud laughter and Throttle and Modo followed her example. Jazz had already started laughing before Charley did. Vinnie looked, his face turning from shock into curiousity, at his friends who were practicly rolling over the garagefloor.

After gayning control over his emotions, he had been doubled over for a couple of minutes, Throttle was the first to stand up. He walked past the truck and over to Vinnie, his laughter had turn into a loud chuckle by then, and slapped his young bro on the shoulder. "Haahaahaaa, she got you this time, Vincent. You should see the look on your face!" Throttle's furry cheeks were wet from the tears that had rolled down during his lauhgter.

Modo had stood up too and gave Vinnie a big smile while wiggling his ears. "You actually fell for that big time, bro!" he chuckled. "I tought that you knew that she was fooling you."

Jazz was still laughing her lungs out as she walked over to Vinnie. She poked him on the chest as she tried to gain her voice. "Sh..she…got…you..good…Vince. She…got you very good."

Vinnie looked at them amazed and then turned to Charley. "You tricked me" he said softly and as he said that, the words sanked in. "You tricked me" he said again, this time louder and with a bit of an angry undertone in his voice.

"Now come on Vinnie. It wasn't that bad" Charley said quickly after regaining her voice, as Vinnie stalked towards her. "I'am sorry Vinnie, I just couldn't help myself." Charley knew she had to come up with something. Suddenly she remembered the look on Vinnie's face at the sound of Jack. _"Was that jealloussy in his eyes?" _Her mind started to go overtime._ "What if he didn't want to get in my jeans? What if he really likes me? Or...even loves me?"_ Charley needed to know for sure, she didn't want to make the same mistake with men that she had done before she met the guys. She hessitated a little, but then took a step towards him and swang her arms around the neck of the man (well, Martian mouse in this case) that she secretly loved so much. Yes, it's true. She loved that big egocentric macho mouse from the first day, when he failed saving her from Greasepit and no, no one knew that, she had made sure that it remained a secret. But now she couldn't keep it hidden anymore and she wanted him to know. Softly she spoke in Vinnie's ear. "You know that i didn't mean that, I was just playing with your mind to see how you would react." She didn't want to look in his eyes for a reaction, she was afraid that he would take her soft tone the wrong way.

As soon as he heard Charley's soft voice, Vinnie's anger dissapeared. His mind went on a roll again_: "This can't be happening, did she really just put her arms around me? And did I really hear something sexy in her voice." _Vinnie had to know.

"You did get me good this time" Vinnie said back softly as he held her closer.Charley gave a light chuckle as she feld his hands tighten. "Now what" Vinnie asked with a little concern. Charley came face to face with him and gave a kiss on the nose.

"Nothing" she said holding back a small chuckle. "You want to come with me?"

Vinnie answered by giving her the same big grin as he did before. "Ofcourse I want to" and he gave her a kiss back on her nose.

"Good, we are leaving next week, so you can pack slowly if you want" Charley said while trailing her fingers up and down Vinnie's neck, giving him goosebumps.

"Wow Charley, you really know how to seduce a mouse" Vinnie moaned softly.

"Thank you, Vinnie" Charley replied with a smile. Then she gave him a kiss that made him moan even louder, not to mention what it did to her. And for that moment, they were alone on the planet.

For all this time,Throttle, Modo and Jazz were watching their two friends from a distance. "Finally, they were really starting to get on my nerves with that teasing for the past years" Throttle whispered to his bro.

"Yeah, but you've got to admit: this is a pretty picture, huh" Modo replied. He was glad that two of his best friends had finally declared their love for eachother.

"A real Kodak moment" Jazz whispered. She coudn''t be happier. She had been hoping that those two would get together eversince she had moved to the Last Chance. There wasn't a chance that she would take that big smile of her face for the rest of the week.

"You're right Modo, what am I fussing about" Throttle said. He too was happy for them. "Just look at them, nothing could spoil this moment."

An devilish smirk appeared on Modo's face. "You're right bro" he said and paused for a moment. "Wanna spoil it?"

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, Modo my man!" Throttle chuckeld. They mounted their bikes and slowly rolled past the kissing couple. Jazz couldn't help, but to widen her already big smile as she saw Throttle waving at her. She ran as silent as a mouse (A/N: the earth variety, ofcourse) towards him, grabbing herhelmet of the floor along the way and climbed behind him.

"Let's ROCK AND RIDE!" the trio shouted as the bikes revved to life, causing Vinnie and Charley to break their kiss and blush heavily as they caught their friends eyes.

Vinnie wa almost outside and about to go after them to give them a punch, when Charley took hold of his arm and pulled him back. "No need to get angry, Vinnie. There happy for us. You see, even Modo is popping a wheelie" she said while watching her friends ride off. She grinned as she saw Jazz giving her two thumbs up.

"Come on, let's go back inside. I have to pick out clothes to take to Miami. You know.., it is kinda hot there. Wanna help me?" she said with a seductive smirk on her face. She was waiting for her new lover to answer, but before Charley knew it, Vinnie had scooped her up into his arms and was looking into her eyes with longing in his.

"Wow, Vinnie, you really know how to seduce a girl" Charley moaned softly to him.

"Thank you" Vinnie replied with a husky voice and kissed her passionedly as he used his tail to close and lock the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! After taking such a long time off of writing, I decided that I would post chapter 2 of my story. Chappie 3 is on it's way, but I'm still not satisfied with it's contents. So, without further a do: here's Chapter 2!! (cheesy, I know ^_^)  
Oh, before I forget: The Disclaimer! I don't own Bikermice from Mars, they belong to Rick Ungar. At least, the last time I checked! I do own Jazz, Ty and Sarah.

Chapter 2:

Charley was packing the stuff she was planning to take with her to Miami. They had two days before she and Vinnie would leave. She was humming "I'll be there for you" from Bon Jovi, one of her favourite songs. She crossed her room twirling around her bed, making her way to her dresser. She looked in the drawers, trying to find something for her to wear in the hot Miami sun. She tossed a few things from the top drawer over her head onto the floor.

"Hey sweetheart, you better look were you throw those things."

Charley shrieked, turned around and found Vinnie standing behind her with one of her multicolour thongs hanging from his right ear. He flashed her one of his wide grins, when Charley tried to get her underwear of her mouse. Vinnie ducked on the moment Charley went for her underwear again, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto her bed.

"Vinnie, let go of me!" Charley yelled as she tried to pull away.

"Not a chance babe" he replied softly.

Charley stopped her actions and looked at the mouse beneath her_. "There is no way I'm getting out of this very soon"_ she thought. So, she settled for just laying on her bed with him. For the moment, that is.

"Now, this is more like it. Feels familiar too" Vinnie said smiling, while locking his arms around Charley and nuzzling her neck. Charley couldn't help but let a little moan escape her lips. She loved it when he did that. She moved around so she was now laying besides Vinnie.

"Hey Vin" Charley said while playing with the fur on his chest.

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"Want to help me pack the rest of my things?"

"Sure, but only if you help me, I'm not that good at packing, you know."

"You got a deal, mousie." And with a long kiss, they decided the packing could wait for just a few more hours.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Throttle, Modo and Jazz were planning their strategy for the next week. Jazz already told Charley that she was going to take over the work in the garage, so Charley wouldn't miss out on any means of income. Now they were discussing if the guys should stay at Quiggly Field, or that they are going to stay at the garage.

"You know guys. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I really don't need two babysitters" Jazz tried to explain to the mice while making herself a mug of tea at the kitchencounter.

"We know, Jazzy-girl" Throttle began as he stood up from his seat at the table. "But we aren't exactly sure if Old Lardbutt is going to try something. He's bound to know that Charley and Vinnie are leaving. He's got goonscouts all over town."

"And it's not 'cause you can't take of yourself. It's just.......we don't want you to get hurt again. Like you did…in…Detroit." Modo said while hanging his head.

Jazz dropped the teabag she was holding and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and walked over to the grey mouse. She kneeled down and took his head into her hands, gently forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Modo, listen to me. I have told you this before. I don't blame you or your bro's for what happened in Detroit. That was my own damn fault. **I** went back for Ty and Sarah. **I** should have known that I couldn't do it by myself. And I was lucky that you guys were there. I don't want to think about what would have happened without your help." Jazz told her dear friend while tears started to form and roll down over her cheeks.

Modo looked down again and whispered softly: "I'm sorry Jazz. I…I didn't mean to upset you. I…I just want you to be safe".

"I know, Modo. It's alright." Jazz whispered back and gave him a fierce hug.

Still standing by the table, Throttle overlooked the scene with pain in his heart. After being reminded of that day, he couldn't stop thinking about what his life would be like without Jazz, if they hadn't helped her. She had become such a close friend to all of them, but he had been attracted to her from day one. And soon had found out that his feelings for this Earth woman were growing every day.

After his break with Carbine, his ladylove on Mars, he thought that he would never be able to love again. That is, until he met Josslynn. She was an incredible woman; intelligent, courageous, beautiful, loving and caring. Her strong eyes, more blue than any ocean he has ever seen, captivated him every time he looked at them. Now those same eyes were crying and he felt helpless. He slowly walked over to them and without any sound, kneeled besides Jazz. He put his arms around her and gave a light squeeze. Jazz slowly looked up and smiled when she saw her favourite mouse holding her.

Meanwhile, the loving couple had made their way downstairs after finishing their little get together and packing the first suitcase. "Wow, I'm lucky I don't have to share you, sweetheart." Vinnie whistled, holding Charley by her waist.

"Vinnie, be nice! Can't you see were interrupting something!" Charley scolded at her mouse while breaking free from his grip. Seeing the tear stained face of her second mechanic, she rushed over and took hold of her. "Josslynn, are you ok?" she asked carefully. Jazz could tell that she was worried, 'cause she never used her full name that often.

"Yes, Charlene. I'm perfectly fine." Jazz playfully mocked her boss/friend. "The guys and I just had a little moment." She gave Charley a small hug and stood up. Looking at Vinnie she added: "Next time, be more careful with your choice of words, Vincent. Then maybe I would have told you what that was about." And with that she stalked past him, in the direction of her room.

"Nice one, bro." Throttle told the young mouse. He was about to go after the girl, when a gentle arm was placed on his shoulder.

"Let her go, Throttle. She needs some time alone." Modo explained to his leader. Then he turned to his younger bro. "Vinnie, you really need to control your hormones."

Vinnie looked at his bro's and in the direction Jazz went. He hung his head low in shame, 'cause he knew they were right. "Maybe I should apologise to her" he whispered.

"Yeah, maybe you should, Vinnie" Charley softly replied. She gave him a little squeeze in his shoulder and added: "Give her an hour to calm down, then go to her".

Vinnie silently thanked her and slowly walked over to Throttle and Modo. "Guys,…..he began, uhm…I…I'm sorry for what I said. Guess I still have to learn when to shut up". Again he hung his head and braced himself, expecting a punch from both of them. But it never came. Instead, he felt a hand on each shoulder. He looked up, only to see his older bro's giving him a kinda fatherly look.

"We know ya way to good to be mad at ya, Vin" Modo started.

"Yeah, Van Wham. Besides, we know you're gonna apologise to her. She's to good of a friend to leave angry" Throttle finished.

"You're right, guys. I'm gonna apologise to her as soon as I know I will come out of her room in one piece." Vinnie said while his trademark grin slowly made his way on his face.

"That's the Vinnie we know and love" Charley, Throttle and Modo chorused. Vinnie's grin went as wide as it could when hearing that.

Meanwhile upstairs, Jazz sat on her bed, sobbing softly. She knew that Vinnie didn't exactly meant what he said, that he was joking in the only way he can. But still, it hurt her to hear him say that. Not only because she liked Throttle, as in really like him, but because she felt that all three mice were like family to her. Her big brothers, the family she and her little sister lost long ago. To hear one of them say something like that, is like a stab in the heart. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Needing to clear her mind and heart, she decided to make a little phonecall. She dried her tears with the back of her hands and scooted over her bed to the nightstand that stood at the right side of it. Picking up the small cellphone, she dialled the number of her best friend in Detroit. Hearing it ring a couple of times, she sighed. "_She's probably not home right now_."She thought. Contemplating whether to wait a little longer or to hang up now, she was suddenly brought back to reality by a happy sounding voice on the other side of the line.

"He Josie, long time no hear, girl. How are you? You're not in trouble, are you? I knew that Limburger had been to quiet. He's up to something, isn't he?!" the voice kept ranting on and on.

Jazz smiled. Her friend Sarah has always been like this. They have been best friends since elementary school, when Jazz first walked in Mrs. Welks class as the 'new kid'. She was directed to a seat next to a girl with curly brown hair that looked untameable and small freckles on her nose. She smiled and whispered to her: "Hi, I'm Sarah but my friends call me Freckie" pointing to her nose. Jazz answered: "I'm Josslynn, but friends call me Josie." They did a soft 'low five' and had been inseparable ever since. Jazz smiled again when she heard the voice on the other side asking if she was still there.

"Yes, Curls. I'm still hear and listening" she replied chuckling. She started to call Sarah this, when the freckles around her nose started to disappear at age 14.

"Good, then you can answer the question I ask." Sarah said nonchalant.

"Which one. I've heard about 15 coming by." Jazz said, trying to keep a straight face.

"The one about if you're in trouble. You don't call here unless there's something going on."

Jazz thought about that for a second. Sarah was right. That was the agreement they made before she went to stay with Charley and the guys. She would only call if she or the guys needed help. "There's nothing wrong, Sarah. I assure you. I just wanted to hear your voice. It's been 2 months since I've heard from you and Tiana. Just wanted to know how you two were doing."

"We're doing fine," Sarah began, "Eversince Brie left town, it has been a paradise. Sort of. Entire Detroit is trying to get the city back on track. More people are opening their stores for business and are rebuilding or restoring the buildings the little Plutarkian war has destroyed."

Jazz thought back of her hometown. How most of the buildings weren't capable of withstanding the bombs and missiles than came with that war. It was the same time that they had found out that the unofficial city leaders that began the war, were infact aliens. Smelly and ugly looking humanoid fish, to be exact. Jazz, her little sister Tiana and Sarah were caught in the middle of it. Together with the rest of Detroit. She was glad that, now the alien called Brie was gone, her city was beginning to crawl back up. To bad there was still Limburger to consider. He was the worst of the two. Sinister, twisted and rotten to the bone. Or scale, in his case. She chuckled. You can say what you want about him, but he had been good for something. He had brought the mice into their lives. And that's something you couldn't take away.

"And how's Tiana doing?" she asked hopeful.

"She's doing great. She took up defence classes in the local gym. She's learning martial arts and boxing and she's a natural. I've seen her, she looks like you and your father when she does that…… Oh, I'm sorry Josie. I forgot. I didn't mean to mention him".

"It's ok, Sarah. It's been to long to still be grieving about it. I gave it a place to rest and it's good now" Jazz told her friend while absentmindedly reaching for a small framed picture that stood on her nightstand. "Being sad and angry won't bring them back." She let her thumb slowly run along the faces that were on the photo.

"Good for you, Josie." Sarah told her. "Hé, how is everyone doing, anyway."

Jazz snorted. "Just peachy."

"What happened? Oh, wait, please tell me it wasn't that white, egocentric,….

"Yes," Jazz interrupted her, "it was Vinnie, again. But don't worry. He's a lot more sensitive than you think. I think that he'll apologize soon. He's just a quick draw that speaks before thinking."

"Ok, I'll take your word on that. I don't know him that well." Sarah replied.

"Then it's about time you and Ty come visit us. Think Detroit can handle itself while your gone?" Jazz asked sarcastically.

"Are you kidding? They won't even miss me." Sarah huffed dramatically.

Jazz started laughing softly. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'll ask Tiana when she comes back from practice, alright." Sarah said.

"Alright. Call me later, ok?

"As soon as possible. You know that, Josie." Sarah retorted. "Hear ya soon".

"Hear ya soon"' Jazz answered. She had just pushed the off-button, when she heard a soft knock on the door. "_Wonder who that can be?"_

"Jazzy-girl, are you in there? I…I need to talk to you." The voice of Vinnie spoke.

"_So much for guessing"_ Jazz chuckled a bit. She walked over to the door and opened it to see a broad shouldered mouse with his head hung very low.

"Yes?" Jazz inquired.

"Uhm…I……I…came..uhm…to…apologize for earlier." Vinnie spoke very softly, his head never rising.

Even thought Jazz felt hurt for what he had said, she could not stay mad at him. She took a step forward and gently placed her hands under his chin. Lifting his head she started speaking: "Vinnie, I accept you apology. Next time, just think before you say something. Ok?"

Vinnie slowly looked up until he looked into her eyes. Seeing sincerity in there, he allowed his lips to form a small smile. Without a word he pulled Jazz into a hug and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Thanks sis." He said softly.

"You're welcome, bro." Jazz replied with a smile. "What do you say if we get some root

beer and hotdogs for lunch."

"You can read a mouse's mind." Vinnie said while releasing her.

"Then let's go get the others to ride to Andy's." Jazz said while locking arms with him. "I'll bet they're hungry by now." And with that they headed downstairs, they're minds clear from trouble.


End file.
